Inside Out (1991Movies Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date?
Transcripts *Billy Dog: Is Romantic Heart Skunk here? *Bert: Red alert! *(Alarm Blaring) *Cubot: Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. *Michael Mancini: There's a boy in my house. *Jane Mancini: I knew she was going skating, but I thought it was with her friends. *Michael Mancini: Why is there a boy in my house? *Jane Mancini: This isn't a date, is it? I'll ask Romantic Heart Skunk. *Trina Riffin: I don't like this. *Yin: This can't be a date! She's only 12! *Petunia: Let's probe, but layer it with cool words the kids say, so it's not obvious. *Jane Mancini: So, what's the dealio with Billy Dog? O-M-G, he is awesome-sauce fo sheezy. I'm not playin'. *Proud Heart Cat: Did she just say "fo sheezy"? *Lil DeVille: I don't understand. What's happening? *Love-a-Lot Bear: Ugh, this is just embarrassing. I can't. I can't. *Jane Mancini: Holla! *Billy Dog: (Sniffles) *Bert: I know what you're doing here, Billy Dog. You don't think that I know what you know, but I know, you little punk! *Ernie: He's not good enough for Romantic Heart. No one is! *Daffy Duck: Go back to jail! *Bert: What are you looking for, Billy Dog? Something to steal? *Daffy Duck: Like you daughter. *Ernie: Should we say something? *Bert: No, no, no. He'll be expecting that. Give him the silent treatment. He's about tp crack, I can feel it. *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Billy Dog's Emotions: Whoa, dude! Awesome! *Ernie: Sir, no response. *Bert: Two can play at your mind games, Billy Dog. Intimidate! *(Inhales Sharply) *Chuckie Finster: Dude, what's he looking at? *Huckle Cat: Probably your dumb hat. (CHUCKLES) *Chuckie Finster: Whoa! *(Grunts) *(Crashing) *Billy Dog: (Chuckles) *Ernie: Sir, intimidation is failing *Bert: (Scoffs) Increse the pressure. Engage. *Michael Mancini: So, Billy Dog, what do you like to do for fun? *Billy Dog: I don't know. Stuff. *Ernie: Sir, that sounds like backtalk. *Bert: (Groans) That's it! He's outta here! Give him the boot. *Ernie: Yes, sir. Launching boot. *(Alarm Blaring) *Bert: On my mark. In five, four, three... *Billy Dog: Oh... I play in a band. That's fun. *Bert: Wait. We were in a band. *(Rock Music Playing) *Michael Mancini: I was in a band, lead guitar. *Billy Dog: Cool. I rock the bass. *Michael Mancini & Billy Dog: Whe played a lot of AC/DC. *(Gasps) *Billy Dog: What? *Romantic Heart Skunk: Jane, ew, it's not a date. We're going skating with a group of friends. *Jane Mancini: Oh, fun. That'll be off the hook. L-O-L. *Bright Heart Raccoon: Stop talking like that! *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Wait. Where's Billy Dog? *Romantic Heart Skunk: Did you leave Billy Dog with Michael? Jane! This is so embarrassing. *Jane Mancini: Romantic Heart, your Michael would never do any... *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Michael Mancini & Billy Dog: Yeah! *Jane Mancini: Awesome! *(Crashing) *Romantic Heart Skunk: Bye, Jane Mancini. Bye, Michael Mancini. *Michael Mancini: Have fun. *Jane Mancini: Peace out, my homies. *Michael Mancini: You know, Billy Dog's a good kid. *Jane Mancini: You're not so bad yourself. *Ernie: Sir, the wife has initiated contact. What do we do? *Bert: This is our chance. Give her the look. *Treat Heart Pig: (Scoffs) He's making that stupid face again. *Trina Riffin: Ugh, Should we smack him? *Giggles: Come on. He's adorable. *Daffy Duck: There's the signal. *(Keyboards Clacking) *Ernie: We are go. Repeat, we are go. *Bert: Contact in five, four, three, two... *(Cheering) *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *(Pop Music Playing) *Petunia: I'm good. You guys good? *Giggles & Yin: Yeah. I'm good. *Treat Heart Pig: Yeah, I'm good here. Good. *(Music Stops Playing) *Jane Mancini: Okay, that's enough. *Michael Mancini: Ah, yeah. Um... I'll go fix the table. Category:Riley's First Date? Spoof Category:Transcripts Category:1991Movies